lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Kupatana Celebration
The Kupatana Celebration is the sixth episode of The Lion Guard. Synopsis Kion inadvertently leads a pack of jackals into the Pride Lands, where they wreak havoc during a highly regarded Pride Lands ceremony. Ana Gasteyer (ABC’s “The Goldbergs”) guest stars as Reirei, the clever and scheming matriarch to a family of jackals.Disney Press Plot Zazu is conducting a test run of The Kupatana Celebration song in preparation for Kupatana, with Basi, Mbuni, Muhanga, Twiga and an elephant as the line up. Mbuni fluffs up her words, and Zazu is quick to correct her before they continue. Nearby, Simba compliments Beshte's father on his performance, to which Beshte is appreciative of. The Lion Guard are excited for the upcoming Kupatana, and Fuli hopes that the day will go smoothly. An animal crying in the distance shatters her hopes, and Ono flies up and sees a jackal pup in the Outlands being chased by Janja's Clan. Kion wishes they could help the Outlands too, though his father reminds him that Kupatana extends past the Pride Lands. With that in mind, Kion calls for his team, and together, they rush to the pup's aid. Janja and his clan corner the pup, who merely smiles sweetly towards them. Janja reveals that he's already chased him out of his home once, and that it was time to make an example of him. Kion enters and pins Janja to the ground, who is agitated at the cub's intrusion. When Bunga reveals that it is Kupatana from a distance, Janja becomes excited, and gladly allows the Lion Guard to save the pup, willingly returning to the Outlands since the Lion Guard were doing them a 'favor'. The Lion Guard is confused, but the jackal pup, who reveals his name to be Dogo, who is excited about being rescued. When questioned about his family, he claims to be alone, and asks if he can return to the Pride Lands with them, where he would be safe. They agree, though Fuli has extreme doubts, especially when Kion ultimately invites him to the Kupatana festival. They let him stay on a hillside, whilst they finish their morning patrol. Almost as soon as they leave, Dogo's mother, Reirei, and her mate, Goigoi join him. Her mate seems impatient for the Kupatana festival, though Reirei is more interested in making herself at home. Having completed the morning patrol, Beshte and Bunga are strolling through the Pride Lands, greeting Ma Tembo and Mbuni as they pass. They also greet Dogo, who has fallen asleep in front of Muhanga's den, though soon realise that he can't stay there (despite Bunga's adoration for his cuteness). Beshte wakes Dogo up, and informs him of the situation. Dogo happily runs off, though as Beshte and Bunga continue under the belief that he just got lost by mistake, they become shocked to see him in front of another den. Once again, they wake up 'Dogo' and the jackal pup scatters off. Continuing again, they find another jackal pup whom they also awaken, though suddenly a whole bunch of jackal pups pop up from everywhere. Suddenly, Muhanga and her mate return to their den, angry at the jackal invasion. Beshte and Bunga try to keep the situation under control, but soon find themselves calling out for Kion's assistance. Elsewhere in the Pride Lands, Fuli hears their call. Kion asks Ono to check what's going on, though Ono believes that Kion will have to see it for himself. The three rush back to Beshte and Bunga and, upon noticing the jackal pups, Kion asks where Dogo is. Reirei then makes herself known, and introduces herself and Goigoi to the Lion Guard. However, despite an attempt at flattering the aardvarks, Reirei is unable to gain their trust as Goigoi eats one of their fruits, which in turn causes Kion to ask once again where Dogo is. He appears, and Kion is angry that he lied to them. Dogo, however, points out that he never lied - He was alone, at the time. Reirei is offended by the remark of her son lying, and assures the leader that he never does so. She explains that, when Dogo left, they had to come and find him, else they would be bad parents. Although Kion understands, a cry for help alerts them to another presence. Ono flies up and sees Mbeya stuck in a mud pit in Lake Matope. Beshte points out that they need to move, and Kion agrees. He tells Reirei and her family to stay away from the aardvark dens and food, to which Reirei agrees, apologizing for any misunderstanding. After the Lion Guard have left, Reirei takes her family away from the aardvark dens. Reirei becomes excited that her plan is working so long, and can't wait to feast on the animals. Dogo reminds her of the Lion Guard, and questions how she'll avoid being thrown out by them. She doesn't show concern, and Goigoi backs up his mate by reminding him that they can do whatever they want because of Kupatana. To further make her point, she explains how to cheat the system to her son, whilst stealing food from other animals in the meantime. At the end, she asks if there's been another misunderstanding as the other animals growl at her family for stealing their food. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard have rescued Mbeya, who is grateful for their assistance. The Lion Guard are filthy, though despite Ono's fears, Kion is certain that they'll have time to clean up before Kupatana. That is, until a cry from the other animals is heard. As Kion speaks with Reirei, Ono ushers the other animals away. Reirei feigns confusion, and Goigoi claims not to have taken anything from the aardvarks. Kion asks about the other animals, and he responds ambiguously, though Dogo leaps in and claims it to be a misunderstanding. Fuli questions this, though Reirei tells her that it's normal like this in the Outlands, and that things are very different there. Fuli still disbelieves her, though Reirei expresses her wish to be accepted as part of their community, asking if there's a word for it. Kion mentions Kupatana, and that they're gathering at Mizuno Grove to celebrate it. Reirei asks if she and her family can be a part of it. Kion agrees, but only if they can treat every other animal with respect. Reirei believes they can and that they understand now and, after waking Goigoi up again, he agrees. The Lion Guard run off to clean themselves, hoping to see them at the event. Reirei and Goigoi watch sinisterly as they leave, promising to be there. At the event, it starts off wonderfully, with Zazu conducting his team as the other animals of the Pride Lands gather in the center of the grove. Towards the end of their song, Bunga asks Ono if Dogo and his family came, and Ono replies that he can't see them. Fuli tells them to be quiet as the event starts with the royal family's arrival. Simba takes the stage, reminding them why they're gathered together, as well as to watch the baobab fruit blossom. Rafiki shows that the time has come, and the animals watch with awe as the event begins. Nearby, Reirei and Goigoi watch, with Reirei's emotions hitting their peak. Although her mate questions it, it turns out she's happy over all the food choices. They disappear and, just as Simba announces the celebrations beginning, the jackal family arrive, making a racket and attacking the animals. Simba asks what's going on, and Kion admits that he's to blame. He calls for the other animals to help him and the Lion Guard, and Simba backs his son up, asking everyone to unite. Kion joins the Guard, and Ono immediately scouts out Goigoi behind the elephants. Fuli corners him, and Goigoi winds up hitting his face on a tree as he tries to escape. Ono calls for Beshte next, where the jackal pups are around the giraffes. As the pups run into him, Beshte uses his snout to catapult them in a neat pile, whilst the other animals glare down at them. Kion is searching for Reirei, whilst Bunga grabs Dogo by the tail. Kion soon finds Reirei, who has grabbed a hyrax with the intention of eating him quickly. Kion pushes her aside, causing her to drop her meal, though soon feigns innocence, pretending she has no idea what's caused his upset. This time, Kion is aware that she is lying, and tells her and her family to leave. She begs for another chance, but Simba approaches and backs his son up, telling her to leave. She begins to plea with Simba, who lets loose a loud roar. Reirei orders her family to return to the Outlands, and they scatter away. Kion apologizes to his father, but it turns out that Simba is very understanding of the mistake, especially since he did it in the spirit of Kupatana. Kion laments about the celebration being over, though Bunga disagrees. Normally, the animals only got to view the fruit, but the commotion caused all of the fruit to drop. Bunga is enjoying eating them, and even Ono starts munching away. Soon, all the animals are eating the fallen fruits. Simba is happy with the outcome, and father and son wish each other a Happy Kupatana as the animals feast. Appearances Characters *Twiga *Muhanga *Basi *Mbuni *Zazu *Simba *Kion *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Bunga *Dogo (debut) *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Reirei (debut) *Goigoi (debut) *Ma Tembo *Dogo's Brothers (debut) *Muhangus *Mbeya *Jerboa (debut and silent cameo) *Male Mongoose (silent cameo) *Male Turtle (silent cameo) *Female Hare (debut and silent cameo) *Hyrax (silent cameo) *Shingo (silent cameo) *Zito (silent cameo) *Female Duck (debut and silent cameo) *Makuu (silent cameo) *Male Oryx (silent cameo) *Young Hedgehog (silent cameo) *Male Crocodile (silent cameo) *Timon (silent cameo) *Pumbaa (silent cameo) *Ushari (silent cameo) *Nala (silent cameo) *Kiara (silent cameo) *Rafiki *Mtoto (silent cameo) *Thurston (silent cameo) Groups *The Lion Guard *Janja's Clan *Reirei's Pack *Basi's Pod Locations *Pride Lands **The Lair of the Lion Guard (mentioned) **Muhanga and Muhangus's Den **Mizimu Grove **Watering Hole *Outlands **Janja's Volcano References fr:La fête de Kupatana Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media